1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hot-fillable or pasteurizable, blow-molded container, and more particularly to a hot-fillable or pasteurizable, blow molded container having a narrow structural support rib in the sidewall.
2. Description of Related Art
Known blow-molded containers suited to hot-fill applications are usually made of plastic and employ flex panels and/or ribs that reinforce the integrity of the container while accommodating internal changes in pressures and volume in the container as a result of heating and cooling.
In order to obtain the necessary strength to withstand the manufacturing process, known plastic hot-fillable containers tend to be formed with indented and/or protruding rib structures that surround panels forming the container. While such rib structures improve the strength of the container that is blow-molded, ribs and other support structures pose various challenges for manufacture, handling, aesthetics, and use of the container. For example, such support structures disrupt the sidewall surface and make labeling the container difficult. Angular crevices and protrusions that result from indented and recessed ribs or panels also complicate product removal. Additionally, multiple support structures can be rather cumbersome, making handling of the container difficult. During manufacture, facilitating movement of hot plastic around crevices and protrusions is tedious. The additional support structures also add weight to the container, thus increasing manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, a hot-fillable, blow-molded container and process of manufacturing same is needed to provide a container that has a greater amount of smooth surface area for more convenient, efficient manufacture and handling of the container.